Who Fights Last
by Fluffy52
Summary: What started out as making cookies turns drastic when Po faces enemies he cannot defeat alone. (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA.)
1. Chapter 1

"Po stop that your only making a mess"

"I can't help it Monkey; These almonds are being dumb." Po replied as he was struggling to smash the almonds into a fine powder using a grinding bowl.

"Po your not making enough for the cookies. We need more than that." Monkey claimed as he was mixing the cookie dough in a large bowl.

'Po doesn't understand how he got into this situation again. One minute he was eating cookies, then the next minute he was making cookies. hmm.. Maybe it had to do something with him eating all of Monkey's cookies and him getting caught. He wishes he wasn't doing this. He doesn't really like baking all that much. Don't get him wrong, he loves cooking its just baking you always had to be so precise. One mistake and it could mean the whole batch would be ruined. He didn't really like that about baking, it was so demanding on perfection. Which is why he mostly kept with cooking casual foods. Like soup. Ohh he could go for some noodle soup right now-'

"Po! Are you even paying attention to what i'm saying!" Monkey shouted as he took away the almond powder from Po and was mixing it into his cookie dough.

"Um, ugh, Of course I was paying attention Monkey, but maybe you should repeat yourself just so were all clear of whats going on." Po replied nervously.

"You need to grind more Almonds Po. THIS isn't enough!" Monkey demanded as he points to his dough. Po grabs another hand full of almonds and starts grinding them hurriedly. He did this process two more times before Monkey was satisfied with the yield amount. Once everything was mixed and the pans were laid out, they began using there hands to make cookies and placing them onto the tray with a single almond in the middle of it.

After about fifteen minutes of cooking it was all done and Po could finally eat them. He was about to take one but Monkey slapped his hand away.

"Did you not learn anything! We made these cookies for me 'cause you ate all mine again!" Monkey yelled and started to take the cookies off the pan and put them in the cookie jar before Po got any ideas. Suddenly there was a crash and then glass breaking outside the kitchen. They both looked towards the doorway of the kitchen and without exchanging any words they rush out to see what was the cause of it, only to be greeted by wolves.


	2. And then nothing

They arrived only to dodge miss a vase being thrown at them. The hallway of the Jade Palace has been invaded by wolves, at least thirty of them. Po quickly scans his surroundings trying to gather information as he quickly dodges whips that are being lashed out at him. Po notices that the 4 have been fighting before Monkey and Po had gotten there. Shifu was fighting two of the wolves at once while the 5 quickly formed together to fight as one. Po seemed to only want to get rid of the wolves that were carrying whips. However one of the wolves tried making a stab at Po but he quickly grabbed his hand and knocked the blade out of it and kicked him in the face with his right leg that send the poor wolves flying into the porcelain wall where he fell unconscious.

Po looked back at the others, everyone seems to be doing fine. This was Po's mistake for taking his eye off the enemy. Pain struck Po suddenly that his vision bounced slightly. Something sharp had pierced him in his back and the pain was spreading. Slowly Po turned around only to see a ominous looking wolf holding a bow that he slowly lowered. A laughter filled the wolves lung. A dark laugh. One that promises victory. He didn't release it but he was on the floor, on both his knees as his vision became hazy. He didn't feel when he lost his balance, nor does he recall. A desperate feeling overtook him, he looks up at the others but the colors looked fuzzy and he can't make out there faces.

Po reaches behind his back to pull out the arrow that was in him. This hand firmly grasp hold onto something wooden and pulled it out quickly, trying to suppress a muffled scream. He pulls the arrow around so he can see it. His vision was still blurry, but he can tell it was an regular arrow, but besides blood on the tip of the arrow, there was something green on there too. Was he poisoned? Suddenly someone grabbed him by the scruff on his neck and pushed him down to the floor. Fear began to quickly consume his mind. He cannot push against the force of the hand that holds him down. This wolf shouldn't be that strong.

"WE GOT HIM, LETS GO!" someone shouted.

'What?...Go?...Where?' Po couldn't think properly. His eyes rolled around, catching only blurred colors. The pain that had been before has turned into a prickly sensation and was making his body heavy. Po tried moving but he didn't have the energy or the strength. Distantly he felt someone wrap his arms together. A shred of panic began to take hold as he tries to find Shifu in his confusion. Po looks in the general direction to where he had last saw Shifu, Po doesn't see him, He doesn't see any sight of green anywhere. He's sees orangery/red though, that must be tigress. Po was faintly aware that Tigress was trying to get to him. Po could feel whatever poison they have given him coursing through his body, making its way to every part only to make him numb and unmoving. His hearing wasn't working correctly either. Everything sounded all smashed together, he knew tigress was yelling something, he just doesn't know what. Slowly, darkness started to flood his vision. His head lolled to the side, trying to find Shifu. Numbness has already taken over his body but he couldn't go unconscious until he spots Shifu...Shifu. His eyes closed.

And then nothing.


	3. We'll find him

Shifu tried to get to Po in time but he couldn't get away from the fight that he was in. He tries getting rid of these wolves that seemed to come out of no where and surrounded them. They all had saw the arrow in Po's body. They were all trying to take down these wolves as fast as they can, yet they don't seem to want to go down. Shifu keeps on punching and kicking trying his hardest to get out of the confusion.

"WE GOT HIM, LETS GO!" someone shouted.

'No. This can't happen!' Shifu tries frantically to push his way out only to be kicked in the face by one of the wolves. He lands on the floor hard and the wolves surround him again; He's back in the fight. He did notice that Tigress had made it a little out of her mess and was closer to Po than any of them were, yet she was still far enough for her not to be able to reach him. Once Po passes out Tigress screamed his name and demanded him to wake up. But we all knew this wouldn't happen.

A few of the wolves throw colored smoked bombs onto the floor. And in seconds, they were all gone...and Po...Po was gone too.

They all look around than run frantically to the entrance of the palace to see where they went. Only they couldn't see any wolves in there line of sight. They couldn't have moved that fast, could they?

"He was just here, I ALMOST HAD HIM!" Tigress screamed.

"Tigress-" Shifu started

"NO! THOSE WOLVES WERE TRAINED! BUT SO ARE WE! WERE ARE THE FURIOUS FIVE AND WE COULDN'T EVEN PROTECT ONE PERSON! THEY TOOK...They took...Po." She lowers a head a bit with her eyes tightly shut and her knuckles clenched.

Shifu looked at Tigress sadly before saying "Will find him."

"How...We don't even know what they want." Viper began. "We don't even know why they took him, or where."

"We have to try, if we don't look than who will." Mantis says.

"We will find him." Shifu calmly assured. "Now come, we have some work to do."


End file.
